


Mocha

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon has a troubling start, but Link’s close with coffee.





	Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He tries to smile at all the bubbly children he passes, but for once, it’s a strain—Sidon’s _exhausted_. After spending the better part of the morning chasing tourists out of the sacred shrine beneath the throne room, he’s finally made his way across the domain. He’s actually starting to regret convincing his father to sign that treaty that allowed the Hylians to build their mall so close to the Zora river, but then he reaches his destination, and he remembers why.

He waves at Link across the counter of the Deku Bar imbedded in the mall’s far corner, though Link’s too busy listening to a rambling Goron customer to notice. With a defeated sigh, Sidon slumps across the space and plops down into the ratty couch beside the wall. Like most of the food court, the coffee shop is a mishmash of sectioned off hand-me-downs, but at least a few strategically potted plants and the end location gives the Deku Bar the illusion of a separate store. Sidon does his best to hide in his secluded spot, even though he knows he’s enormous and conspicuous compared to most of the Hylians that pass. He likes to be cheerful and friendly, but now that this mall is here, sometimes even he gets tired of it.

He never, however, gets tired of Link, and he’s happy again as soon as Link wanders out from behind the counter to start cleaning the tables. His golden hair’s drawn back in a pony tail, ears pierced with familiar blue hoops, but the rest of his attire is decidedly different than usual—he’s been confined to a black t-shirt and pants with a blue apron overtop. Frankly, it’s far too much fabric for Sidon’s tastes, but Link’s still plenty cute in it. Link’s cute in anything. 

Link makes his way towards the couch where Sidon’s sitting, then points to a sign on the wall that clearly reads, _‘Seating is for paying customers ONLY.’_ Sidon groans, and Link gives him a small, mischievous smile. The fact that Sidon’s a prince doesn’t seem to buy him much favour. But then, Sidon’s never been one to wield his power unfairly anyway. 

He sighs, “Alright, how much is left on my credit?”

Link holds up two fingers, to which Sidon clarifies, “Two gold rupees?” Link shakes his head, and Sidon corrects weakly, “Silver?” Link nods, and Sidon decides, “Your smallest smoothie possible.” Link lifts a brow and quirks a broader grin but says no more than usual. He doesn’t ask what kind Sidon wants—Sidon isn’t picky. And Link knows him more than well enough to guess.

Link wipes one more table over with his rag, then strolls back behind the counter to dutifully finish his shift. Why he bothers when he could easily be out there doing just about anything he liked, including full-time dating his royal boyfriend, Sidon has no idea. Link’s prone to mysteries. Link proceeds to take orders and make drinks without a single sound, and at least watching him steadily lifts Sidon’s spirits up. It makes the time pass easier.

Maybe a dozen minutes later, after completing orders for two more demanding customers, Link meanders back out with a pink smoothie in Sidon’s favourite blue mug. Sidon chirps an appreciative, “Thank you,” and insists, “Please actually take a tip this time.” Link gives him a sheepish shrug, but Sidon presses, “I mean it.”

What he’d like, even more than a delicious drink, is a lap full of boyfriend, but unfortunately, Link still goes back again. Fortunately, Sidon hears Ivee call a minute later, “Link, it’s break time!” And Sidon perks up immediately. Link glances back to where he’s sitting, and Sidon knows he’s giving what Link considers a ‘puppy dog face’, because he knows Link could easily head back to the break room and get a proper reprieve from dealing with people.

But Link comes out instead, shedding his apron over the arm of the couch and perching on Sidon’s left thigh. Link lifts Sidon’s smoothie to take a lick of it before Sidon does, and then he pecks Sidon’s cheek, and all’s right with the world.


End file.
